


Psycho

by txtzy



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Lesbian, Multi, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtzy/pseuds/txtzy
Summary: 5 women stuck in a decaying and abandoned mansion forever due to an unfortunate mistake. Entering a haunted mansion without permission never goes as planned.
Relationships: Irene/Seulgi/Wendy/Joy/Yeri
Kudos: 4





	Psycho

Stuck, we're stuck, they all thought.  
Fuck.

Dirty muddy water seeped through the damp roof of the enormous decayed mansion. You could hear the echo of the women stepping on the marble tile with their high heels from far away. A large hole in the ground that was supposed to lead to the outside was blocked by tough metal bars, and it didn't help that the door was stuck shut.  
Stuck.  
It was stuck.  
Unable to be open.  
Struggling for hours, the door refused to move. It just stood there, mocking them and making sure they don't get away this easily.  
Not with what Joy had done.  
She, not even knowing what she was doing, trapped them in the mansion for God knows how long.   
Or did she know?  
Was this part of her plan? some of the girls thought.  
How could she do that and get us stuck in here?  
Joy opened a door into a comfortable looking bedroom. The bed was neatly done with red silk sheets, and a tall wooden bed frame. A rug on the floor spread out underneath the bed, a black color, complementing the red sheets. A spacious bookshelf stacked high laid on the same wall the door was, barely completed with only four books, as well closet lay in front of the bed, filled with pretty clothing. Joy undressed from her dirty, white and short cotton dress. She entered a long sleeved black elegant satin dress that reached her ankles, but dragged along at the back. Joy could hear the other girls, giggling and having fun, but she knew she wasn't invited.  
Not with the crime she committed to them.

In the other room were the other girls, Wendy, Seulgi, Irene, and Yeri. The room was gigantic, with one large king sized bed in the middle. There was a small window high above the bed with white curtains and metal bars covering it. White carpet spread across the room, making it look even more elegant. The final touch was a spacious closet, filled with many more dresses than Joy's closet.  
The girls all sat on the bed, taking turns kissing one another. Irene kissed Seulgi, while Yeri kissed Wendy. The other girl in their polyamorous relationship was not invited, she was shunned for what she had done.   
At least here, they could all forget what she had done and pretend that everything was still okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
